This invention relates generally to an X-ray film package particularly useful in a daylight handling system of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 52,848, filed on July 7, 1970, for "Daylight Film Handling System."
In the conventional use of X-ray films, as by dental and medical technicians, an X-ray film sheet is normally loaded into a cassette in a darkroom, exposed with the patient and then again taken into the darkroom for removal from the cassette for processing. The necessity of darkroom handling of the X-ray film is inconvenient, time-consuming and costly.